warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's fanfictions/ As, Vlammen en Stof/ hoofdstukken 10, 11 en 12
HOOFDSTUK 10 Donkerkit snufte toen Dauwsneeuw haar bebloedde vacht schoonlikte. Haar wangen waren nog nat van de tranen. Vederop lag Bliksemkit neer in een schoon mosnest, Brieskit en Grijskit lagen bij hem. Hun ogen groot en geschrokken. Roosmist's lichaam lag nog steeds op de open plek, de clan was klaar om een wake te houden. Brieskit legde haar kopje neer en staarde hoe Donkerkit schoongelikt werd. Melkwolk kwam de kraamkamer binnen, Schimkit hing uit haar muil. Ze kwam bij Grijskit, Brieskit en Bliksemkit liggen en fluisterde zachtjes tegen hun."Ze gaan akkoord dat ik voor ze zorg." Mauwde ze dan tegen Dauwsneeuw. Die knikte zacht en trippelde het hol uit. Melkwolk likte haar adoptiejongen en legde Schimkit bij hen. Brieskit piepte verontwaardigd en stormde het hol uit, hinkend."Je deed me pijn!" Riep ze naar Schimkit. Die boog beschaamd zijn kop."Sorry, ik was het vergeten van je achterpoten..." Donkerkit luisterde niet meer en krulde zich op. Melkwolk had een langharige, dikke, pluizige vacht waarin je je neus kon verbergen. Ze rook naar bloemen en de geur van eenlingen, en al vlug viel Donkerkit in slaap. "Opstaan, kleintje, je wordt leerling!" Melkwolk's zachte stem wekte haar, en ze schoot overeind. Leerling?! Yes!!!! Met grote sprongen draafde ze het hol uit, gevolgd door Bliksemkit, wiens stompje staart vrolijk heen en weer bewoog, en Grijskit, die niet kon stilstaan van opwinding. Brieskit kwam vanuit het oudstenhol, uit haar mond hing een bundel mos."Wat is er?!" Vroeg ze toen Bliksemkit haar bijna omverliep."We worden leerling!!!!" Kraaide Grijskit blij, hij sprong weer verder, maar verstijfde toen Brieskit niet antwoordde. Haar ogen waren bleek en bewolkt, en ze knipperde even."O ja, jullie worden leerling..." Ze draaide zich om en ging het oudstenhol weer in."Nou veel geluk." Al klonk er een vleugje bitterheid door in haar stem. Donkerkit meende een snik te horen voor haar zusje werd opgeslokt door de braamstruiken. HOOFDSTUK 11 Brieskit duwde op het mos tot het zacht en dik werd, legde het op de plek waar de oudsten sliepen en trippelde het hol weer uit. Ze liep door naar het leidershol, vastbesloten om met Bleekster te spreken. Eenmaal daar ging ze op de grond zitten, wachten tot Bleekster toestemming gaf om te spreken. De bleekgrijze poes keek haar even aan."Zit je iets dwars, Brieskit?" Haar stem klonk kalm."Tja, zo'n beetje..." Brieskit keek naar haar kleine witte poten."Ik weet namelijk niet meer wat ik wil worden... ik bedoel, een krijger zijn zal me nooit lukken... en ik heb niet de juiste poten voor een medicijnkat, ik hou wel van de clan en het kamp, ik zou hem kunnen verdedigen maar niet goed genoeg..." Haar stem stierf weg."Mijn klauwen zijn gemaakt om te vechten, mijn vader is krijger, en Roosmist was ook krijger voor ze in de kraamkamer ging werken, ik hou van kittens maar ik weet niet hoe ik verder kan..." Bleekster dacht diep na."Jij zal wel een leerlingennaam verdienen, dat beloof ik je... wat zou je ervan zeggen om in het kamp te blijven en voor de kittens en moederkatten te zorgen? Schimkit zal vast wel graag met je spelen, al meen ik te zeggen dat hij niet meer in de kraamkamer hoeft maar naar de leerlingen mag!!! Hij zal zijn naam ook verdienen, wat denk je ervan? Ik weet zeker dat jouw poten gemaakt zijn om mos uit de wortels van bomen te klauwen en het te dopen in water om het aan de moederkatten te geven, je hebt gewoon niet de vaardigheden van een krijger en het zal je ook niet lukken er een te worden!" Ze glimlachte. Brieskit knipperde even. Al heel haar leven wou ze krijger worden, ze had er nooit bij stilgestaan om wat er kon gebeuren. Ze had er nooit aan gedacht dat ze een ander pad zou moeten kiezen, dat dit zou gebeurt zijn. Haar oren zakten omlaag en ze keek neer de ingang van het hol. Buiten waren de leerlingen Vospoot en Tijgerpoot aan het schijnvechten, hun krachtige achterpoten schopten naar elkaar. Brieskit zuchtte. Dan schoot er een vlaag van pure woede door haar heen, en ze draaide zich met een ruk om."IK WIL NIET VOOR DE OUDSTEN EN DE KITTENS ZORGEN, EN IK BEN HET SPUUGZAT, IK BEN MIJN LEVEN SPUUGZAT!!!!!" Het haar op haar ruggengraat stond recht overeind en haar ogen vlamden vol haat. Ze stormde het leidershol uit, haar ogen donker en vol brandende woede. Brieskit ging zitten bij de beek, haar doornscherpe klauwen schraapten over de stenen bij de oever. Haat en frustratie gloeiden in haar ogen, die bloedrood leken in het licht van de zonsondergang. Een gedrongen kat van de Rivierclan liep langs de oever, en Brieskit sprong op hem af, bang dat hij de grens zou overschrijden. Ze duwde haar nagels diep in zijn vel, en voelde een heerlijk gevoel van rust zich verspreidden over haar. Nu kon ze haar frustratie goed uitwerken."Wat de- AAAAAAAAH!" De kater werd achterover geworpen door Brieskit, en ze klauwde zijn wang open. De kater krijste van angst en woede en rolde om en om, in een poging Brieskit af te schudden. Uiteindelijk viel hij met een plof neer op de grond, zijn oegn staarden in het niets en bloed droop in de beek, die rood werd. Brieskit spoelde haar poten in het koude water van de beek en liep terug, ogen vlammend vol venijn en met een afschuwelijke glimlach op haar gezicht. HOOFDSTUK 12 Bliksempoot ging naar het leerlingenhol, waar hij van nu af aan zou slapen. Briespoot, Donkerpoot en Grijspoot waren ook al leerlingen, al sliep Briespoot bij de moederkatten. Ze zat op een rots bij de kampwand, haar dikke staart bengelde omlaag en ze keek met een kille blik naar de maan. Bliksempoot knipperde."Ik heb het me vast verbeeld..." Bloed. De geur van bloed was overal. Bliksempoot liep naar de plek toe waar het vandaan kwam, en de geur werd sterker en sterker. Dan vond hij Zilverkop, een Rivierclankrijger, doodstil bij de beek, bloed droop nog steeds over de keien, ookal leek het alsof hij er al eeuwen lag. Bliksempoot gilde en sprong achteruit. Met zijn ogen wijd opengesperd stormde hij terug naar het kamp. Eenmaal daar gilde hij dat Bleekster en een paar krijgers moesten komen, en ze renden door het woud, naar de plek waar Zilverkop gevonden was. Bleekster stond stil, en boog dan haar kop."Hij was een dappere en rechtvaardige krijger... alle Clans zullen om hem rouwen, en we brengen hem morgen terug naar de Rivierclan zodat zij hem kunnen eren zoals ze hem eerden toen hij nog met ons was..." murmelde ze. Beukklauw en de andere krijger pakten hem voorzichtig vast en legden hem aan de kant, terwijl Bliksempoot terug liep naar het kamp. Bloed kleefde aan zijn poten, en toen hij het afwaste vond hij haren ertussen. Ze waren bruin, zacht, en bleekgrijs. De vachtkleur van Briespoot! Was zijn zus daar geweest en weggerend?! lees verder: Avondpoot's fanfictions/ As, Vlammen en Stof/ hoofdstukken 13, 14 en 15 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:As, Vlammen en Stof